


leather and lace

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secrets, and warren is all the merrier, boys in panties, kurt likes lace okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Warren finds out about Kurt’s penchant for lace and silk, and is very amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year, take this sin.

But think about it, if you were to having a staring contest with him, would you even know if he was staring at you? It just seems like he’d just cheat the entire damn time, blink right in your face and you wouldn’t even know it.” Warren mused, just lightly running a hand through Kurt’s hair as he turned the page of his book. The night was wet and the lamp cast a pinkish glow on the room.

“Scott doesn’t seem like the type, but it’d be clever of him if he would try to.” Kurt replied, Warren scoffed. “Clever, my ass.” Kurt chuckled. “Your ass is very clever Warren, just like it’s very shapely.” he smiled and Warren snorted, leaning up to kiss his temple.

If this was how they were to celebrate Kurt’s move into Warren’s room, with books and spooning and talking shit about Scott Summers, than so be it. The Professor had let them, saying something about “therapeutic purposes” but Jean had said it was really him not wanting the two of them sneaking about each others’ rooms at odd hours, but he was to dread the undeniable voices he would hear between the two of them in the dead of night. Kurt didn’t ask her to elaborate further, judging by her arched eyebrows and Warren’s smirk. (Even if he and Warren hadn’t really done anything. But Kurt didn’t want to correct her either.)

They’d unpacked most everything that afternoon, and the empty boxes were sitting by the door to be taken out tomorrow, save for one unmarked one sitting next to the dresser Kurt had yet to unpack.

Warren had asked earlier, and Kurt had said he wouldn’t bother with it until later on. Three hours, it remained unopened, and Warren grew even more suspicious.

Now, it sat there across the room, mocking him.

“You gonna unpack that tomorrow?”

Kurt didn’t look up, but the tips of his ears tinted purple. “I should, but I don’t know. It’s just extra books, nothing to worry about.” he spoke a bit too quickly for Warren’s liking, but he dropped the subject instead locking one of his legs around both of Kurt’s, effectively restraining him tot he bed. “Warren.” he groaned, “I don’t want you to leave.” he whined, Kurt giggled stroked gently at his wing before kissing him.

“Not going to, Engel.” he smiled and Warren returned it, resting his chin atop the blue boy’s head.

The box still sat there, and he became wildly determined to unpack his damn self. If it was just books, he’d do Kurt the kindness of helping him out.

* * *

 Kurt was out for classes late the next morning after Warren returned from an equally late breakfast (Or brunch? Americans had a name for everything) to their room, where the box was now gone.

Fuck, maybe Kurt had unpacked it himself? But why? Why was Warren so damn obsessed with it? It was just books, right? Just a bunch of bound up paper, and yet, he was set on tearing the room apart to find it again. Wings flaring in determination, he locked the door, and went about looking.

‘Just books, yeah? Kurt forgive me for this, but I do believe that’s bullshit. You put all those away yesterday.’

After fifteen minutes, he unearthed it from the pile of clothes in the closet and out of one of the slits, there was the hint of something pink. Warren’s eyes widened as he plopped himself on the floor and opened the box fully.

Not only was there pink, there was white and light blue and a few different florals, some lacy, some silk and some sheer, there was even a couple black ones, a stark contrast against the light pastels and soft hues. But Warren could feel his face redden as he pulled on out. Beige with a floral design that wouldn’t look out of place on someone’s grandmother’s wallpaper.

No. Fucking. Wonder.

Panties, lace and silk and looking like they’d all cost a fortune. He tried not to imagine it all, Kurt sliding one of them on, just relishing in the feel of the dainty fabric again his soft skin. Stretching across the expanse of his ass and the curves of his body being accentuated so nicely by the thing about his hips, Warren had to cling to to the edge of the box with one hand and hold the balled up fabric in the other. Good God, Kurt - who are you?

He tried to ignore it and glanced back towards the door. He folded his legs, trying to stifle is arousal to no avail. Kurt wore panties, and Warren couldn’t fucking believe it.

He folded back the box and shoved it back in the closet and went to rub it out in the bathroom because Kurt wore fucking panties.

* * *

  If there was one Warren’s places, it was with his tongue halfway inside Kurt’s mouth, and his hands holding the squirmy boy in place as he writhed against him. Whispers in English and German, and everything had simply grown too hot. There were a bit off from the mansion, secluded behind a family of trees. Warren groaned, Kurt too far gone, whispering his praises almost reverently.

Perfect, he trailed his hand down just below the hem of Kurt’s pants, detaching their lips to get his mouth on Kurt’s neck. There was the familiar feel of lace against his fingers and he smirked against Kurt’s skin.

“What color are they?” he murmured, and Kurt tensed. “Warren, wait - please I didn’t want you to -” Warren took the tip of one of his ears in his mouth, biting down just slightly. “What color are they?” his voice was sort of muffled, but this time firmer, more persistent.

“Black.” he gasped out, and Warren tugged down the boy’s pants, bringing him into his lap to get a better look.

Sure enough, the dark blue of his skin blended seamlessly into the black fabric.

“Why, hm? Why them?” Kurt tried to compose himself as Warren ran his fingers up and down the fabric. “Never had anything like them back in Germany, never had much to call my own and they just seemed so luxurious I had to have some. I though you’d, you’d be disgusted and - ”

Warren inhaled his boyfriend’s scent, “And you love them, yeah?”, he kissed at his collarbone, the boy nodded. There was a resounding smack to his ass, only slightly quieted by his hand against the lace and Kurt gasped.

“No more secrets, alright? Especially one not as beautiful as this, please don’t keep these from me.” he grinned and Kurt smiled, though his face was awfully purple. “Ich verspreche.” he smiled, pushing back onto Warren’s hand.

There was another kiss and Kurt grinned, “Do you want me to get you fitted for a pair?”

Warren blushed and hid himself in Kurt’s neck again, “Nothing floral, but sure.”


End file.
